Yamai
are the fourth spirit(s) to appear and the third saved by Shido. Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for some unknown reasons, she was split into two bodies and minds thus, becoming Yamai Kaguya and Yamai Yuzuru. Summary Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for some unknown reasons that may be related with her teleporting between dimensions sometime in the past; she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is now gone, as well as what type of personality she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of spirits because they often cause a major storm in an area, that occur every time they come to Earth. It was unstated when the Yamai Sisters started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding the winner as the real Yamai. Their fights range from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. Whether out of luck or by chances, the Yamai Sisters encounter Shido while he and his classmates were having a field trip in the southern island; the Yamai Sisters decided that their 100th battle should be whoever can seduce Shido first will be the winner and will be considered the real Yamai. It was around this time, thanks to Reine, that the Yamai Sisters transfer into Shido’s high school and the beginning of both (Yamai sisters and Shido) of their battle to seduce each other. In reality, both of the Yamai Sisters secretly wanted the other to live but when they discovered that both of them have the same idea, they stubbornly refuse themselves to live and for the other to die; so in the end they fought. Thankfully, Shido forcefully interrupted their fight with Tohka’s sword, Sandalphon, and gave them a new option for both of them to live and that is for him to seal their power. They pondered on that idea until they finally accepted their wish to live along with each other. Both of them got their power sealed at the same time when they gave Shido a thank you kiss. Due to their stable state after being sealed, they didn't need to transfer into Shido's classroom but the one next door to his. Appearance Being identical twins Kaguya and Yuzuru look almost exactly the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height. However looking closely both still had their own individual characteristics. Kaguya Yamai She has "a characteristically delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided up and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression most of the time. Kaguya's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple and has chains on her right hand and foot. The lower half of her body has a half skirt around her waist which drops to the knees and opens around her thighs. Kaguya's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B79/W56/H81. Yuzuru Yamai She has "the body of the model" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided in three portions and she has a curvy figure. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed most of the time. While her sister's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple, Yuzuru's dress is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot. Yuzuru's height is stated to be 158cm, and three sizes are B90/W61/H86. Personality Despite being twins their personalities are almost complete opposites. Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she must speak like this because she is a spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest… for example "Confirm: Shido". Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-11 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 2-10 *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities El Re'em.jpg|El Re'em El Nahash.jpg|El Na'ash DAL_v5_05.png DAL v5 14.png|Ell Kanaph (Light Novel) image3088.png|Ell Kanaph (anime) Raphael Kaguya & Yuzuru.png|Ell Kanaph (Anime) Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル） , Gufuu Kishi , lit., "Hurricane Knight") Astral Dress: Elohim Tzabaoth (神威霊装・八番 （エロヒム・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Hachiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 8") Weapon: *'Bow and Arrow' (Combine) *'Lance' (Kaguya) *'Rope Dart' (Yuzuru) Abilities Moves/Attacks: *'Kaguya': El Re'em 穿つ者（エル・レエム） *'Yuzuru': El Na'ash 縛める者（エル・ナハシュ） *'Combination Attack': El Kanaph 天を駆ける者（エル・カナフ） Both of the Yamai Sisters, despite using different weapons; have the power to manipulate the air current (wind) enough to create a small typhoon. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers to form a bow and an arrow that is able to pierce through almost everything. Trivia *Kaguya and Yuzuru have fought each other for 99 times. The results are 25 wins, 25 loses, and 49 draws. *Yamai has "eight" character inside (「八」舞). It refers to eighth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." **Oddly Kaguya and Yuzuru's original angel is supposed to be Michael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." ***However, Raphael and Michael are said to co-operate on the governing of the 6th and 8th sephirot, therefore both can be said to be affiliates with those sephirot. The fact there are two Yamai spirits likely illustrates the point that it has two governing entities. *The Yamai sisters' astral dress's name is 'Elohim Tzabaoth' which means "God of Hosts or Armies." (Derived from the two Hebrew word: "Elohim" Which means God in Hebrew and "Tzabaoth" a Christianized Hebrew word which means "Host" or "Armies.") *Their angel, Raphael's name means in Hebrew was "God has healed" or "God's healer," Which "Raphael" was one of the Seven Archangel that appeared in the old testament book of tobit. *The Yamai sisters also appear in the Date a Live OVA as Cameo at an arcade which Tohka and Shido are at. **Coincidentally, Yoshino made a cameo in Episode 3 by an arcade Tohka and Shido were at before her official introduction as well. *Kaguya and Yuzuru joined in Raizen High School but the school didn't know about this. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Student Category:Ratatoskr Category:Secondary character